


Him

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan's thoughts as his life changes and he falls for Daryl Dixon.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me and begged to be written af 2 AM in the morning. Screw you muse.

They locked me up. Rick fed me three meals a day and when I got a cold I saw their Doctor. Still I saw hate. Carl was the only one to acknowledge my presence.

Then a new bad group came, they needed help and the click of metal unlocking would be by permanent release though I didn't know it at the time.

I fought because I wanted to. Rick was an asshole but a good leader, kinder than I could ever be. Judith was so big when I got out I tried to think of how long I had been imprisoned and came up empty handed. 3 years. 3 years I wasted away but I did not rot.

The first time I saw him again there was fire in his eyes, a hate so pure I should have dropped dead. All he did was grunt, I rolled my eyes. I understood his feelings, I was the devil inhabiting this earth.

We fought as one, people died but all those that really mattered lived. Carl laughed at my jokes, Rick winked and handed me the only bag of peanut M&M’s. Carol laughed at my cheesy joke and Maggie passed me the mashed potatoes. He stared but I saw no judgement.

When I saw his scars it stole my breath. The bathroom door slammed in my gasping face. Days later he screamed at a nightmare but obviously not the first. Rick sternly told me “I got this” and sent me to bed. Loud yells turned to hushed whispers making me tremble in anger.

I gutted a deer beside him and finally earned a smirk, it was endearing and calm. 

Carol died on a Sunday, she saved my ass, saved others. She was brave and a fighter. Was it irony that a strong woman who strangled a man dead with no effort succumbed to a stupid flu? I don't know. Life is stupid sometimes is all I know. Daryl leans into my shoulder squeeze. My heart thumps before Rick takes him away with his own comforting gestures.

I hear Daryl's cry for the first time. Strangled sobs reaching my room. I discover I can feel pain as well as grief. I can now feel pain that is not my own.

I held hostage a quiet man, took him away to a sea of abuse. I saw victory and validation in eyes as they fought back against me. I became a caged man and when I emerged Daryl was a funny, sassy, talkative thing. 

I shot a enemy point blank as she went for him, he would have died. My killing her only resulted in a “fuck you” glare. I didn't care then.

A sad man was known again. Broken and quiet. I hated it but gave it time. A month later Daryl came back to life hissing and spitting. Quick witted jokes yelled into the air. I'm told some, I see a smile on a breezy summer day.

Bitch. That's what my mind calls her, the new girl Becky. At one time my goal would have been to fuck her. Now it's to choke her but Rick warned me to play nice nine months ago when my freedom came. I call her Becky when she smiles at me in greeting. Still in my mind she it Bitch.

She's friendly and cheerful, smiles at everyone. I see it though. A special look just for Daryl. Revealing cleavage and licked lips, pouty winks, a slutty smile all for the one Daryl Dixon. He smiles back small, mutters an answer or a hey. He's nervous and she feels triumphant. The bitch awakens a new feeling. Jealousy. I've never had that in life even before.

Daryl turns her down. Gossiping hens let me overhear it. He's called nervous, gay, emotionally stunted. The last one makes my teeth hurt in their gritting. Daryl is a survivor, warrior, provider. He's better than over half the men here. Women too. Still I walk away with a smile.

Daryl brings me half a bottle of scotch, I bring him a pack of cigars I could have used myself. Sacrifices. That's what they call it. I see a new grin that will now only be made for me.

A bad guy comes at me and Daryl hits them with a rock, bashing a skull in into nothing. I give my thanks at my saved pathetic life. Daryl gives me a nod with a “you're getting rusty there.” A look passed that I've never seen before. I dare call it yearning.

He comes home screaming and cursing. Tears threatening to emerge but he denies them. Fucking Will Dixon was alive and tried to kill him, at the mention of a strangers name I want to kill, it's too late though because Daryl shot a bolt straight through his heart. Not at first sight but when he tries to take Daryl down. It takes awhile but Daryl ever strong picks himself up.

Looks start to migrate more my way. I see want, when I intentionally bend down soft blues check out my ass. He wants me. Daryl laughs at me, sees me for the man I am. Whether I'm caked in blood or cooking Judith spaghetti I see him viewing me as a whole. As a man worth sitting at his family's table.

Maggie wipes down her son Herschel's face. asks me to watch him as she guards our home. I killed his father but I still say yes. I belong here I realize. 

That night Daryl hands me a precious cigarette, they are becoming harder to find. There were two left in his pack when one came to his lips now there is one. We don't talk and that's fine. Rarely do we need words between us. Daryl smiles at me. A Beautiful smile reserved only for me. I see him.

Daryl grunts a goodnight and stubs out his cigarette. The door closes and cool wind chills me so I zip up my jacket, a grin never leaving my face. I put out my cigarette and lock our front door, my home.

Daryl Dixon is upstairs getting undressed for bed. I turn off the lights with my plan in sight. My room will be empty tonight. I go to him.


End file.
